User blog:Ham
Name: Everett "Glenn" Gleissner Age: 35 Personality: In general, Everett may come off as simply intimidating, considering his history in a French mafia he was abruptly invited into, and his past. As a result, these events made him more like a gambler, taking risks left and right, but he still keeps in mind of the possible scenarios that might happen. He also comes off as stoic and cold, considering he had adapted to incompetent members from said mafia. Surprisingly, he has a soft spot for adolescents since he was once a father of two daughters - which had to unfortunately witness aftermaths of multiple . Once you get to know him a little better, he acts more than a father figure to most more than a blank, icy slate. In his lifetime, Everett grew up in the city of Munich, the heart of Bavaria. While his friends had a variety of personalities and even from different parts of Europe, his parents didn't have a good run, to say the least. Every night that he finishes his home schooling, the police department and even Child Protective Services would come in, inspect the house, and ask young Everett questions if his parents ever hurt him or touch him the wrong way. Casually, he would say no to every question, but what perked his interests were the words "arson" and "robbery". Later to his teenage years, he had gained more context clues on what his parents were doing. Houses throughout entire neighbourhoods were being burnt down, and before they were burned, riches and valuable goods were stripped from treasureys. He soon realized that, one day on the local news, a married couple was arrested and charged for arson, involuntary manslaughter, and robbery. It was his parents. When he had the chance to speak to his parents, Everett explained in how disappointed and overall angry he was at them. Of course, he knew that the roof he lived under was generally in poverty - and it showed, however, he expected more from his parents, specifically a more rational ''and ''humane ''reason to stop it from happening. After knowing that his parents were guilty and sent to prison, almost nothing could change him. He had grown up to be more stoic, straight-forward, and brutally honest. '''Appearance:' His general appearance consists of pale skin - which is battle scarred on his arms, torso, and has a burn from his left ear to part of his jawline from past missions he's been in, making him look like a threat. Everett has black hair with specks of gray developing and a trimmed beard. He also has deep brown eyes, although they are easily mistaken as pitch black. Everett's clothing is usually abnormal for a person whose adept into fighting. He usually wears a black, wool winter coat with a pigeon design on the back of it, a jade, long-sleeved shirt under it, leather gloves, and baggy jeans with combat boots; he's usually found with either a toothpick or a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. Life Goal/Dream/Project: When he finally realized the wrong-doings his parents had done for sixteen years years, he regrets how simply blind he was when he could've noticed more sooner. Ever since, he could only with to live in peace, with a functioning, healthy family - which to an extent, he did reach. However, since the missions he was tasked in are rather risky, Everett only visits his two daughters for a weekend every month, and after that, it was straight back to his duties. Fortunately, his wife keeps an update on how the children are doing. Cause of Death/Comatose: While on a mission in Passau, Everett was tasked to kidnap and interrogate a runaway member of the Chateau, reason behind it being that important files containing dire information about France's corruption over the years. Once he reached a rundown shed, it looked like he found the member's hideout. Turns out the shed hid multiple gunman hired by said member that can and will shoot anyone at sight. Being caught off-guard, he simply stood there, firing bullets at at least two gunmen until a hail of bullets decorated his torso, leaving his blood and body to stain the snow crimson red. Miscellaneous: badass german dad also bi Category:Blog posts